Twin Tablets of Thuthmosis
The Twin Tablets of Thuthmosis are one of the Six Sacred Stones, used to hold the incantation that activates the Machine. History Early History Though unconfirmed, the Twin Tablets, like their fellow Sacred Stones, was most likely made by the super-ancient beings rather than humans, since they included it in their second trial. At a currently unknown point in Earth's history, the Super-Ancient Beings discovered the Dark Sun and set about constructing a machine that would repel it before it came too close to the planet. Among the tools they created were the Twin Tablets, repeated upon which was an incantation written in the Word of Thoth that would activate the Machine at the final Vertex. Though they were able to prevent the Dark Star from approaching in their time, the Super-Ancient Beings realised that even after they were gone from the Earth, there may yet be intelligent life, and so left the Twin Tablets so that human kind could use it to aid them. Eventually, the Twin Tablets and the rest of the Machine components came to be kept in Egypt under the Pharaoh Khufu's keep. However, the priest Thuthmosis stole the Pillars and the Sacred Stones, unwittingly putting the Earth at greater risk of being destroyed by the Dark Sun as they were scattered around the world. After he had fled Egypt, Thuthmosis shortened his name to Moses, and began preaching the idea of a single God whom he claimed had written on the Twin Tablets his Ten Commandments. Because of their association with the false prophet, the Tablets would be referred to by some as the Twin Tablets of Thuthmosis. Nearly 3,000 years after Thuthmosis stole them, the Twin Tablets were in turn stolen by the Templar Knights in the thirteenth century and buried beneath their churches in Ethiopia. Towards the late 20th century / early 21st century, many historians began to believe that Moses was the former Egyptian priest Thuthmosis, and so Max Epper began to suspect that his tablets were in fact the Twin Tablets of the Six Sacred Stones. When Wolf and the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force began making plans to secure the rewards of the Pillars for themselves and their allies, they deduced that they required the Six Ramesean Stones. Wolf's researchers soon discovered that the Twin Tablets of Thuthmosis were apparently buried beneath the Lalibela churches, so Wolf opened a mining operation to find the Tablets, using the local persecuted Jewish people as slave labour. The enslaved miners eventually uncovered the Tablets, but chose to keep them hidden from their oppressors in the hope that salvation would come later on. The Six Sacred Stones After Wolf's son, Jack West Jr, was brought to the mine, he was crucified and left to be crushed in a pit by a stone slab. surviving thanks to his artificial arm, Jack soon released the Jewish slave miners to help him overcome the Christian guards in order to save Pooh Bear. Later, once Jack had recovered from the ordeal, the Jewish people gave him the Twin Tablets as a show of gratitude. As they drove back to their old base at Victoria Station, Jack explained to Pooh Bear the history and purpose of the Twin Tablets. The Five Greatest Warriors When the Coalition of Minnows team reunited at Little McDonald Island, Jack showed Max Epper the Tablets, and Epper stared at them in wonder. The Twin Tablets of Thuthmosis would be kept on the Halicarnassus during their subsequent research period and missions, however when Carnivore's men captured the Halicarnassus, they discovered the Twin Tablets and gave them to their master. Carnivore would soon keep them on-board his private Tupolev with the rest of the Sacred Stones he had gathered. Having been aware of their significance, Carnivore had previously arranged a deal with the first-born Oracle of Siwa twin, Alexander, to translate the Word of Thoth on the Tablets so that he could perform the final ceremony to repel the Dark Sun. Upon arrival at the sixth Vertex beneath Easter Island, Carnivore prepared to read out the incantation necessary to activate the Machine, however Jack soon arrived and killed Carnivore and his men. Jack then allowed Lily to read the incantation from the Tablets out loud so that she could activate the Machine and receive the final Pillar's reward of Power. The Twin Tablets and the other Sacred Stones and Pillars were gathered up by Jack before he left the Vertex, and several weeks later he stored them within an abandoned salt mine on his new farm with the intention of keeping them hidden away from the rest of the world. Purpose The Twin Tablets of Thuthmosis contain an incantation that is to be performed at the last Vertex during the Pillar's placing. Both of the incantations (which is repeated on both Tablets) are written in Thoth. This is the only one of the Sacred Stones that does not require the Firestone to work, only someone who can read the Word of Thoth like the Oracle of Siwa. Trivia . Category:Sacred Stones Category:Object Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors